1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to encryption devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an encryptor which accepts a parallel data stream in either a single-ended (SE) TTL format or a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) format, encrypts or decrypts the incoming data, and outputs the data from the encryptor in either a SE TTL or LVDS parallel format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The National Security Agency (NSA) utilizes a variety of encryption devices to encrypt for transmission from one location to another. There is also a requirement that the encrypted data be decrypted when the data arrives at a receiving station. The encryption devices currently in use by NSA, that fit the required form factor, have serial interfaces, i.e. data words are received in a serial format.
A general purpose encryptor/decryptor operates at very high speeds and uses standard interface logic levels and key protocols. Data is transmitted as a parallel data stream, either in a single-ended (SE) TTL format or a Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) format. Since the encryptor/decryptor often utilizes a serial interface and data is provided to the encryptor/decryptor in one of two parallel formats, there is a need to convert the data for encryption or decryption from parallel data to serial data.
(a) Further, there is a need to encrypt a high speed parallel data source, prior to the data being stored in a digital data recorder. The encryptor must be small enough to fit in a target drone. In addition, there is a need to decrypt the data after the required information has been recorded.
(b) Further, there is a need to encrypt a high speed parallel data source, prior to the data being stored in a digital data recorder. The encryptor must be small enough to fit in a target drone. In addition, there is a need to decrypt the data after the required information has been recorded.